A Little Reminder
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Set not long after Robin left Storybrooke and his True Love. To celebrate OQweek Day 3-Memory Loss.
1. Chapter 1

**_For Outlaw Queen week, day 3 Memory loss._**

_**Special thanks to Joy Booth, for being an amazing BETA.**_

Robin had been going to the town line every night, since he had been forced to leave. He had been forced to leave his friends and more importantly, leave Regina. He stood there on this particular night, looking for any sign of life where he knew the line was, but he saw nothing. There was no light, no sounds, no Regina. How was he supposed to live without her. How was he supposed to breathe, knowing he would never see her again? He was in love with her, and he never fully outright said it. He had started to say, _I love you_, but she had stopped him by saying _I know._

Marian had found work as a sitter for an elderly woman, while he had found work in a lumber yard. Marian was able to keep Roland with her while she looked after the older woman. They lived in a small, one bedroom apartment. Robin slept on the couch, Marian the bed, and Roland on a small bed they had bought. A few days after they had settled down, Marian and Robin had a long talk where Robin told Marian everything that had happened between Regina and him. From the meeting they had never had at the tavern all those years ago, to the night Marian had returned. Robin had left out more of the intimate details; there was no need to hurt her telling her this. Marian had told him she knew Robin was in love with Regina, and that, from what she had seen, she thought Regina was in love with him. Marian had promised a divorce if they ever found a way back to Storybrooke.

"I don't see how that would be possible." Robin had said.

"You're the one who always had hope, Robin. Don't give up now." Marian insisted.

"You're much kinder to me than I deserve with everything that has happened." Robin said.

"We are not the same people we were before. Time passed for you, you moved on. I would not have wanted you to stay in mourning forever," Marian nodded at her unable to argue, but still drowning in guilt.

That night after their talk, his pilgrimages began. He would stand at the line, practically a free man, and yet utterly tied to two women. His heart belonged to Regina, but now that Marian knew the truth and they had agreed to a divorce, he had no way back to the woman he loved. _How cruel life_ _could be at times,_ he thought as a tear escaped his eyes. When he turned to head back to his apartment, he saw Marian and Roland standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Robin asked, feeling guilty that he was caught.

"We were just checking on you." Marian answered gently.

"Are you alright Papa?" Roland asked, as he walked up to his Father. Robin bent down and picked him up.

"Of course, little man. I'm doing just fine." Robin answered.

"Then why is your cheeks wet? Are you sad?" Roland asked with a child's innocence.

"Just a little, son, but you make it all better." Robin answered.

"Is it because you miss Regina?" Roland asked.

"Yes, I'm sad because I miss her." Robin answered honestly.

"I miss her too. She was so nice and pretty." Roland said. "Will we get to see her again?"

"I hope so." Robin answered. "Why don't we go home now?"

"Okay." Roland said. "But what about the bad man?"

Robin turned around to see Mr. Gold approaching at the town line with three women. Robin took Marian's hand and silently moved them into the woods, out of sight of the newcomers.

"Robin, what is going on?" Marian asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have no idea, but you must be very quiet while we try to find out." Robin said, as his son nodded. They watched Mr. Gold pull out what looked like to be a large diamond. He placed it on the ground, and they watched as the four of them used their powers to bring the diamond up, it started to make an entrance into what Robin knew was the town line of Storybrooke. It made a huge portal, marked with a golden ring to outline where the entrance was, and then one by one, they entered Storybrooke.

"Robin, now is our chance to return to Storybrooke." Marian said.

"We can't. You'll die there." Robin answered sadly. As much as he wanted to run to the entrance, he could not let Marian die again.

"Maybe the curse has left me by now. Robin we have to take this chance, it might be the only way back we'll ever have." Marian insisted hopefully.

"Marian-" Robin said.

"I want to try, Robin, please." Marian said. For a long time now she had felt guilty that because of her, Robin had to be separated from his soul mate.

"Alright, alright. We'll try, but if you get sick again, we'll have to come back." Robin agreed, though in the back of his mind, he didn't know how he would ever find the strength to leave Regina again if he had to. They quickly made their way to the entrance, Robin entered first and made sure it was safe. Then Marian and Roland crossed over. Robin kept a close eye on Marian to make sure she was not going to fall sick again.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Marian insisted when she noticed Robin's lingering gaze. They made a run for the merry men's camp. They needed to touch base with them to find out what all had happened since they had left. It only took ten minutes to reach the edge of the campsite. Robin smiled when he saw his old friend there.

"Robin!" Will called in surprise at spotting their lost leader. He ran up to his friend and hugged him. "How did you all get back?"

"We happened to be on a walk in the forest, when Mr. Gold and some strange women arrived at the line. They used some sort of magic gem to make a hole into the line. We came over after we saw them go through." Robin explained, as the other merry men came up and welcomed them all back.

"But Marian, are you alright to be here?" Will asked.

"So far, I feel fine." Marian replied, touched by the men's obvious concern.

"How have things been since we have been gone?" Robin asked, making his eye contact with Will. The younger man's smile slowly faded and he looked over at Little John who lowered his eyes. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Everything is alright mate. Are you guys hungry?" Will asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's Regina, isn't it? What happened to her?" Robin asked, hating to talk about Regina in front of Marian like this, but he needed to know. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"She's alright. Still as sassy as always." Will answered with a fake smile as he tried to walk past.

"Will!" Robin yelled rather loudly, he grabbed Will by the front of his shirt to stop him. "Tell me!"

When Will wouldn't answer, Robin let go of him and started walking towards the town. "I'll go see for myself then."

"Robin, wait." Will called after him, causing Robin to turn around. "There is something you have to know first."

"Roland, how about you and I go see if Tuck has any of those treats you like?" Marian said as she took Roland away from this confrontation.

"Will you stop being so cryptic?" Robin demanded irritation and worry working his already frayed nerves. He glanced around at his men. All their heads were either lowered or they would not look him in the eyes. "If you're not going to tell me then I have to go see her."

"That's not a good idea Robin." Will said.

"And why is that?" Robin asked.

"Because she won't know who you are." Will answered sadly.

"What do you mean she won't remember who I am? I haven't been gone that long." Robin said.

"It's not that Robin. Right after you left she tore up that page you found. She tried to hide the hurt she was feeling. In fact, she did for quite some time, but then it got the best of her. She stopped leaving her home. She didn't want to see anyone, but her son." Will explained. His words caused Robin's heart to break. He knew that when he left her, he was taking away any hope she had been starting to feel. Then to hear that she had torn up their happy ending, well, it crushed him.

"Then what happened?" Robin asked. He had to know everything. As much as it was going to hurt, he still had to know.

"Then one day, no one could find her. Finally, Henry found her in her vault, but she had no memory of you. They found an empty vial, which Belle explained was a forgetting potion that she had made." Will said quietly, knowing all this was going to hurt his friend.

"So she has no memory of me? Of us?" Robin asked, and as Will looked over at Little John , who nodded to Will to continue. Robin didn't know whether to feel afraid of hopeful of what was to come next.

"Well, she does have a little memory of your time together." Will said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"She's uh...carrying a baby." Will said, delicately.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N These "one shots" are going to be shorter chapters.**_

"Regina's with child?" Robin asked Will, stunned over the news.

"Yes. She seems to be doing good with the pregnancy." Will said as he watched Robin walk over to the edge of the campsite.

"She's pregnant with my, _ou_r child and she had no memory of me?" Robin said out loud, more to himself than to Will or anyone else. How cruel life was. Here he was, now finally back, about to be reunited with his true love. A love that had created a new life, and now Regina had no memory of him, of them.

"Robin, you have to understand her side of it. She was completely miserable, when you left, the hope she had for herself went with you." Will said. He could tell that a battle was going on inside of his friend on what to do.

"I have to go see her." Robin said as he started heading towards the town.

"Robin, I don't know if that is a good idea right now. Maybe talk to the Charmings and see what they think." Will said.

"Will, I've lost enough time with her. Especially now finding out she's carrying my child now." Robin said, still coming to terms with that topic.

"I know mate, and I'm aware, but I just think you should talk to them first before doing anything rash." Will said.

"Will Scarlett, is telling_ me_ not to do anything rash?" Robin asked.

"Mate, I just don't want to see her hurt again." Will explained his reasoning.

"How close did you two get while I was away?" Robin asked, Regina was a beautiful woman and he knew how attracted men were towards her.

"Relax mate. Not that close. I swear I never even touched her. Except that one time she passed out, but that was because of the baby." Will said as Robin took off running upon hearing that Regina had passed out. He heard Will calling his name but wasn't going to stop, he had to at least see Regina, _now._

He went to her house first, but there was no answer there. He had listened for sounds coming from the house, but he had heard none. He then headed towards town, thinking she might be at her office. He ran into several people on the way, surprised to see him. He had asked them all if they had seen Regina, but none of them had. He had been all over town, when it finally hit him where she might be.

Regina was in the woods, enjoying the scents and smells of the forest. It had rained the night before, and before she had never been one who liked the rustic scents, but since finding out she was pregnant, that had changed for her. Mary Margaret had told her that Robin Hood was the Father of her child, which upon hearing that bit, had caused Regina to burst out in laughter. She had expected Mary Margaret to as well, but when she didn't, Regina saw the truth on her face and in her eyes.

Her memories of the last few months was fuzzy, she remembered getting her son back, and fighting her sister. She just couldn't remember anything about this Robin Hood, nothing. Mary Margaret had even told her how Robin and her had met in the missing year. How they were constantly bickering back and forth with one another, how Robin had helped them break into Rumpel's castle.

So here she was back in this forest, taking a seat on the this fallen log, with her hands on her stomach. Her child was growing every day, she could even feel that it had magical powers already. There was a bond between them now, not a normal Mother/Child bond, but their bond was stronger with their bond of magic. Her hands went to her purse, and she pulled out a picture frame, it was a picture of her and this Robin Hood. They looked very happy, Mary Margaret had explained how they were together, and happy. Until Emma had gone back into the past and brought back, Robin's dead wife. Mary Margaret explained how it had been painful for both Robin and her, but in the end Robin had chosen _her._ Only to have Marian fall ill again, and have to leave StoryBrooke, forcing Robin and Roland to have to leave with her.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear anything until it was almost right up behind her. She turned around to look, there was a man standing there. There was something familiar about him, something was pulling at her about this man.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Robin said as he walked up closely to her.

"Who are you?" Regina asked as he came up and sat down beside her on the log, but facing the opposite direction.

"The name is Robin, Hood." Robin answered, seeing the look of realization of who he was.

"You're really _him?_" Regina asked.

"Yes, milady. How are you feeling?" Robin asked, she looked as stunning as ever. Even more so, there was another level of beauty to her right now, her cheeks were a little fuller now. He knew it was the pregnancy causing this. He hated that he has missed this much time with her already, with _them._ He would have given almost anything to have been there when she found out about the baby. He realized there was nothing he could do about it now, but he was determined not to miss anymore time with her.

"I'm fine. I know who you are." Regina said.

"You remember me?" Robin asked, hope starting to grow inside of him.

"No, I don't remember you. I know what they have told me about you. About us." Regina said.

"So you know that we love one another?" Robin asked.

"Yes, that is what they have told me." Regina replied.

"Regina, I know you won't remember this, but when I had to leave you that day, I left half of myself here with you in StoryBrooke. I knew I was hurting you in the process by doing so, but I'm back now." Robin swore.

"You're right, I have no memories of that." Regina admitted, she could see the regret in his eyes and face. He was truly sorry that he had left her.

"I know I don't have your trust right now, but I promise you, I will get it back." Robin said as he saw the look on her face. He realized the words were familiar to ones he had spoken to her, the first time they had kissed.

"So, you know about the baby?" Regina said as she tried to get on another topic, not that this one was going to be an easy one to talk about.

"Yes, my friend Will told me about it once I got back." Robin answered.

"Will Scarlett?" Regina asked.

"Yes. He's one of my merry men." Robin answered. "Before I left, I had asked him to watch over you for me."

"That explains it then." Regina said, as she know understood why the man had been around. "Your son, Roland? How is he?" Regina asked.

"He's fine. I know he's anxious to see you." Robin said. "Are you and the baby well?"

"We're fine. I'm going next week for another check up." Regina answered.

"May I accompany you?" Robin asked, desperately wanting to be there. "If I'm rushing you, then it's alright if you don't wish me to be."

"No, you're her Father. You should be there." Regina said.

"_Her?_ You already know it's a girl?" Robin asked. A smile lit on his face, as he pictured a dark haired little girl, a minature Regina.

"No, it's too early to know. It's just a feeling I have." Regina said as Robin then caught out of of the corner of his eye, what she had in her hands.

"Is that a picture of us?" Robin asked as Regina looked down at the picture, and slowly moved it to his hands.

"Yes. I was trying to see if I could remember anything." Regina said. "We looked happy here. _I_ looked happy here."

"We were happy, _you_ were happy." Robin said as he remembered that day in the hallway of Granny's. He looked at the picture, they looked very much in love. And he wanted to get them back to this special time.

"I'm not good at being happy. I don't know how to love very well." Regina said as Robin placed the picture frame back down, and took her hands in his.

"Then I'll have to show you how you can love, again." Robin said.

"Nothing wrong with that then." Regina said. "Have we been here before?"

"Yes. I found you once, here upset over a letter. Later, you asked me to guard your heart, as you were about to go fight your sister." Robin explained.

"It's a long story. Can I interest you in a hot meal at Granny's?" He stood and offered her his hand, letting her decide.

"I'd like that." Regina said as she placed her hand in his as he led her to Granny's for dinner. He had to start somewhere, and Granny's was a good a place as any.


End file.
